1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to intra-oral, x-ray and other film image digitizing methods and systems, and more specifically to computer systems and peripherals for inputting and databasing intra-oral, x-ray and other transparency film images for intranet/internet transfer between dentists, and for intranet/internet transfer between insurance companies and dental offices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The taking and examining of dental x-rays is a common experience for most lay persons. The fact that most persons are also enrolled in some form of dental insurance plan is just as ubiquitous. It then usually falls on the dentist to mount, collect and send such intra-oral radiographs to the insurance company in support of a dental benefits claim. Also, in the course of referring patients to specialists, general practitioners will often send x-ray films and other images to the specialist.
The digitization of dental x-ray films has been done using standard office flatbed scanners. However, such a process is very slow due to the limitations of the hardware mechanics and the functionality offered by conventional software. Thirty-five millimeter color film slide peripherals also exist in the prior art, but such peripherals are very slow, e.g., taking thirty seconds or more to digitize a single slide.
The image communication needs of dental offices are merely typical of larger applications that exist everywhere. Personal computers and the internet are now universally used to communicate various sorts of computer images and digitized photographs between client nodes. There is however a lack of computer peripherals and software able to efficiently and simply communicate and organize images of "hard copy" films.